


Sherlocked and Knotted

by kaosbabe16



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosbabe16/pseuds/kaosbabe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A and O universe, unexpected passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocked and Knotted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delia_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_90/gifts).



Sherlock and Molly Hooper looked over his latest experiment in his lab, John was sure thankful his Omega was thoughtful enough to bring this because honestly Sherlock was going stir-crazy not being able to go out into the world. That’s where Irene came in. He had secretly sent her a text inviting them for dinner. They would have to use Mrs. Hudson’s dining table, but since they were eating Thai takeaway John supposed it didn’t matter. Mrs. Hudson was on a Caribbean cruise for a week, thanks to Sherlock and he, pooling their money. She definitely needed a rest.

“John, get the door!” Sherlock said, impatient. 

“Everybody, that’s dinner, we will all go to the downstairs dining room and eat. Now.”  
Sometimes it was hard with 2 Alpha’s living under the same roof, but John wondered if Sherlock was more like a Beta, always happy to take directions. Molly blushed; John knew she got turned on whenever he bossed people around.   
Sherlock rolled his eyes, scenting the arousal of Molly. It had changed when she and John mated, from sickly sweet, to earthy. Still, it was unattractive to him, an un-mated Alpha. He shucked his lab coat and made his way downstairs, and saw Irene. She had no bravado this time, only her. She was intensely lonely by the way she held herself, and he felt for her, empathizing. Molly got drinks, and John was fixing plates, their efficiency mirrored in each other and then boom! Molly went into her heat cycle. John stiffened, and yanked her over his shoulder. I felt myself stiffen as well, but all Alphas did that, regardless of how they felt.

“Are you attracted to her as well? You know, make this house a real ménage a trois.” Irene said quietly.  
Jealousy came off of her in palpable waves. I was almost confused. Omegas weren’t known to be territorial. But then, I’d seen Molly hiss at passes made at John, from males and females alike.

“Irene. I’m surprised at you, you know mated Omegas have no real draw to Alphas.”  
“Is that the only reason?” Her blue eyes flashed dark at this accusation.

There was a small crash and Molly suddenly seemed to be moaning for England. It seems they couldn’t make it far and John was having her in Mrs. Hudson’s apartment. Lovely. They wouldn’t be able to get the smell out for days.   
Then, unguarded, I scented something delicious. It was like rain, sweet hay, fertile and rich and mine. I looked at Irene. Her color was high in her cheeks, was she aroused by the sounds and smells of sex. The scent increased and intensified making me impossibly harder. 

“Fuck!” I slammed my hands down on the table. She barely flinched, and she stumbled into heat. Not only was she aroused by it, but also she needed it. I stood up from the table and she followed, backing away a bit. I crossed the room and pushed her up against the front hallway, and plundered her mouth. She moaned and her fingers caught up in my hair, yanking. I nipped at her lips. Her bout of wanting spread fire inside me. I found the button to her simple black slacks and tore.

“Irene.” My voice was a ragged whisper. “Tell me what you want. I won’t force this.” Alpha-rape wasn’t exactly common, but it wasn’t unheard of either. 

“Sher,” Her voice caught on the shortening of my name, I felt possessed, possessive. Her hand rubbed me through my trousers, and I bucked my hips into her hands. “Just, please, do something!” I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs. I wanted her in my bed (and no one else’s).

She kicked off her black heels; I pushed her on the bed. Her nipples were tight points against her silk shirt. Her pheromones enveloping my senses, I was in overdrive, lust taking over any other sense. I was fully instinctual for the first time in my life.

Irene unbuttoned the charcoal blouse, revealing bare mounds. I saw red and grasped her ankles, hauling her center against mine, connecting our mouths. I closed my eyes, pillaging this maddening woman. I felt the desire for her in my very bones. I reached up and pulled the ornate hairpin and dark, silky hair spilled into my fingers. She looked so beautiful with her hair down and flowing. Youthful, approachable, my subconscious piped up. I ignored it, kissing down to her delicate collarbones, tasting her, down to her breasts. Dark pink peaks, almost purple like her lips. I suckled and pinched and rolled hard enough to leave bruises. Marking her as mine. The Mistress finally found a Master. Adrenaline ran through me at the possessive thoughts and I took the corners of her slacks and pealed them down her creamy thighs, where I could see wetness leak from her apex. 

“Sherlock!” A desperate plea. Her hands tangled in my hair and I snapped her lacy knickers with ease, her nude sex glistening in the dim lamplight. She was slick and perfect. I stood up and undressed myself; from where I was she looked like an ancient Pagan offering. As I neared, I could sense vulnerability coming off of her in waves, etched in her feminine features. I stroked my cock in my hand. Once, twice, my eyes never leaving hers, locked in a dance. I slowly, deliberately moved towards her, positioning myself at her entrance, parting the slick folds of her sex. Sliding into her wet, sleek body, I was met with resistance. What the fuck? As soon as I stilled, her hips surged upwards sharply, and we both moaned. I was lost. It was primal, I growled, took what she gave me. She scratched her nails down my back, moaning with rawness. It spurred me on and I was met each thrust, my fingers circling her clit madly. As I edged closer, I could feel my knot forming. My canines pierced her flesh. We mated. Our combined orgasms felt ethereal, otherworldly. Our bodies’ chemistry changing, attuning us to the other, it seemed. Establishing a psychic link as we were still most intimately connected.

Yes, Sher, you were the first to knot me. I would never have the inclination to make such a connection with a client, or a woman, even though I believed myself to be gay. 

She turned her face in shame; I stroked her flushed, dewy body. 

It’s our secret. No one will ever know.

I rolled us so she laid her head on my chest. Many couples slept intertwined post-coitus. Illogical, yet comforting. I discovered I quite liked it. We mated sequentially through the night, exploring each other. Falling subject to exhaustion at midnight. 

I awoke hours later, and mentally assessed my body. Noting the soreness from muscle exertion. I smiled feeling the after-affects of serotonin and dopamine in my system. I truly felt like a man. I felt Irene on the edges of my mind, and pulled on a dressing gown to find her making a fine spread in the kitchen. Tea, toast, fried eggs, sausages, and bacon. Surprisingly, I found myself famished and fully cleaned the plate she filled for me, refreshing my breath with orange spice black tea. She didn’t take her eyes off of me the entire time. It was a boost to my ego. She found me very sexually attractive. Almost distracting since I could smell her quite easily. I finally stood up and loomed over her, putting myself in her personal space.  
“How about a shower, pet?” I smirked and threw her into my arms. Feeling like an Alpha for the first time.


End file.
